


First Pet

by peachiewonhui



Series: Lets Not Kid Around With This || parent!wonhui drabbles [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachiewonhui/pseuds/peachiewonhui
Summary: Should they get a pet or not?





	First Pet

“I want a dog!”

“I want a frog!”

“Dog!”

“Frog!”

The back and forth shouting were starting to give Wonwoo a headache, while Junhui just quietly laughed at their sons’ antics. He and Jun only wanted to talk to the boys about giving them more responsibilities since they were growing older. Minghao and Mingyu thought a pet would be a great addition of the family and add to their responsibility. He hits Junhui out of his laughter.

“Okay, boys, if you really want a pet you have till the end of the week to present a pros and cons list and what you would be held responsible regarding the animal,” Junhui shared a glance with Wonwoo “Your father and I do have a ground rule of one animal so both of you have to agree on it because we will not be helping with the care once we bring it home. Understood?” the boys nod and start to head to their shared room, a quick conversation going between them.

Wonwoo sighs once he hears the bedroom door shut, “I was hoping you’d shut down the conversation, but you just basically said yes. You really think they’re ready to take care of another living thing? You do remember Gyu can barely go a few hours without losing his stuff right or remembering to take his allergy medication in the mornings? And what about Hao, he has like three clubs after school now a days,” Wonwoo pauses, “Junnie? Are you even listening to me?”

This causes Junhui to chuckle, “of course I was, Woo, you’re being a worry wart for no reason. The kids are turning 11 this year, they can handle something like this, and we still have the ability to make the final decision if they come up with an odd animal.” he kisses Wonwoo on the cheek as he gets up to fix dinner.

\--

Mingyu and Minghao were discussing animals that they both like, so far, they haven’t agreed on much. All the suggestions that Minghao said were rejected by Mingyu for being too ‘creepy and scare’ and what Mingyu suggested were too boring for Minghao.

“You’re making this difficult, Minghao. Why do you have to like all the creepy animals? Why can’t you just agree on a dog? They could sleep with us at night!” Mingyu sulks, while Minghao just rolls his eyes at his brother.

“Reptiles are cool, Mingyu, and realistically easier for us to take care of. Appa wouldn’t even let you have the dog in your bed if we got one, you know how he is.” His comment made Mingyu sulk more because of course he knows his Appa and the likelihood of getting a dog. They keep going over animals’ suggestions until they’re called out for dinner.

Dinner starts off quietly, both minghao and mingyu are thinking of animals. halfway through dinner the phones rings, it’s once Junhui answers that Mingyu has thought up the perfect animal. He’s buzzing in his seat for the rest of dinner.

Once Minghao and him are released from the dining table he can hardly wait to tell his brother what he was thinking of, “Hao! A hamster! That’s what we should get! When Uncle Soonyoung called it popped in my mind bc Appa always says he looks like a hamster!” he was smiling so wide, Minghao must think he’s crazier than he already does. Minghao ponders over what Mingyu said

“A hamster seems like a good pet, it’s cute and fluffy also easy to take care of,” Minghao said, “okay if you’re serious about that suggestion then let’s start on the pros and cons list and the other stuff Papa told us to get organized by the end of the week.” Mingyu excitedly nodded and tackled his brother to his bed.

—

“I can’t believe we’re getting them a hamster...”

“Cheer up, Woo, they made a very good presentation over the week,” Junhui nudges Wonwoo in the side as they were following the kids into the pet store “they even included things they didn’t need to, like how many different kinds of hamster there are in the world. Can you believe there’s nineteen! You learn something every day, Woo”

“I am proud of them for working together and for agreeing on a pet but the chances of us taking care of it after a month are high. I’m not looking after anything if it’s still going to be named Hosh, not giving Soonyoung the satisfaction” Wonwoo retorted. They finally stop in front of the hamsters. Minghao and Mingyu are already bickering about which one to get, they can’t decide between an orange colored one or a gray colored one. Jun steps in to suggest one that is orange with a light gray top coat, it only takes a few minutes of discussing between them to agree on that one.

After talking to an employee about which hamster they are planning on getting, they start getting the cage and other supplies that they will need. The whole trip to the pet store took a few hours and they were home. They set up the cage in the boy’s room since both denied to have it in the living room, once they had the cage done and the hamster was exploring freely Wonwoo decided to break the silence, “So have you guys thought of names for him or is Hosh still the top pick?” He groaned when the 10-year olds imitated Soonyoung’s classic ‘naega hosh’ pose. The kids just giggled then their way over to hug him in thanks, they did the same to Jun.

_One Month Later…._

Leaning against the door frame Wonwoo watched Junhui give fresh food and water to Hosh “I told you it’d only take a month for them to forget to take of it” he said promptly startling Junhui

“Jesus fucking christ, Wonwoo,” Junhui finished what he was doing then walked over to Wonwoo to wrap his arms around his neck and peck him on the lips “and yeah maybe you were right…but hey at least they tried”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: peachiewonhui
> 
> tumblr: cosmic-svt


End file.
